


Sleeping Awake

by Knightqueen



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Female Friendship, Gen, Ratings: PG, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena doesn't die, but she doesn't come back to Gabrielle either. [AU, A FRIEND IN NEED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Awake

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  _Xena: Warrior Princess_ and all it's characters are property of Robert Tapert, Universal Studio's and ETC, I own nothing nor am I making any money off this. Read and enjoy.

* * *

The Sun set over the land of Chin, Xena, the warrior princess, stood on the mountain's peek with the wind whipping through her brunette hair. Her pale blue eyes watched the small village below. Though her long time companion walking slowly with a small urn which held the ashes to her former body, the Sun goddess, Amatersau, granted her yet another lease on life, a immortal life. As guardian of the Sanzu River, Xena could no longer be with Gabrielle, she had to go on living now without her friend. The bard had a destiny of her own to fulfill now, without her warrior princess. The battle weary woman held the sacred Katana in her hands with shaky resolve as the wind began to blow harder against her bruised body.

The day she had met Gabrielle, was the day she had intended to turn from the path of the warrior entirely. She wanted nothing to do with fighting, she carried a lifetime of sin from evil and planned on repenting by vanishing into obscurity. But when she saw the villagers and the one girl who dared to stand against the ruffians that intended to do harm to her and those she cared about, something inside Xena shifted. That girl's fire inspired her, told her not to give up on her warrior life, but to use it to the advantage of redemption and those who could use it. The warmness inside her heart was endless, Gabrielle showed her that not everything was lost to the darkness. There'd been too many times when she thought Gabrielle was gone from her life, particularly when sacrificed herself to destroy her daughter Hope. Thank the Gods she never gave up on looking for her.

Even after the times Gabrielle had betrayed her, for thinking what she was doing was right, the warrior princess never gave up on her friend. No matter what she had done, Gabrielle was apart of her for eternity, a soulmate.

* * *

Gabrielle boarded the ship carrying the urn that held the ashes of her late friend tears fell from her eyes onto her arms as her mind drifted to the times she had with Xena.

_"Xena, you've got to take me with you, I'm not cut out for this farm life," Gabrielle pleaded. "I was born do so much more. And did you see that guy they wanted me to marry?"_

_Xena pursed her lips at the enthusiasm of the blond teenager. "He seemed like a good soul," Xena replied dryly, packing her pouch. "That's rare in a man." Gabrielle sighed in frustration. "It's not the "kind" part I have a problem with, it's the "dumb, stupid" part," She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in air._

The bard turned warrior smiled sadly at the memory as the boat sailed away from the mysterious land of Chin. The winds picked up, becoming strong enough for the sail to take them back across the seas. "A life of journeying, has brought you to the edges of the earth," Gabrielle breathed, holding back a sob as she looked down at the urn.  _Never to return,_  the bard thought. The captain came up to Gabrielle with a look of confusion, almost immediately she knew what he was going to say to her. "Where's your friend?" He asked. Gabrielle turned to him with a distant look in her eyes. "She's home," Was her reply. The captain of the ship returned to his post, leaving Gabrielle with her thoughts.

A hand places itself onto Gabrielle's shoulder, the bard's heart skipped several beats at the feel of the callused palms, the touch too familiar to be anyone else's. Tearing her gaze from the ocean Gabrielle turned her to regard Xena, unmarred from the previous and final battle, tears obscuring her vision by the seconds. "...And to the place where always I'll remain. Your heart," Xena gave her friend a smile.

Gabrielle returned the show of affection, though it was a sorrowful smile.

"So," The Xena sighed, shifting her weight to the right. "Where to now?" It was as if it was business as usual for her, but too much had changed for Gabriel to just pretend nothing had happened.

Gabrielle looked up at the warrior princess with an arched eyebrow and a small smile. "I think we should go south, to the land of the Pharaohs." Gabrielle suggested. "I hear their in need of a girl with a Chakram." She looked up at Xena expectantly.

Xena continued to smile, the sincerity upon her face softened to supportive morale. "Where you go, I'm at your side," She told her. The affirmation, however redundant it may have been at the time, gave Gabrielle more hope than she could've ever imagined. Xena, no matter her stat in life, would always be with her and for that she was forever grateful. She leaned into Xena's embrace as she pulled her friend close and kissed her on the head.

"I knew you'd say that," The bard sighed as she drifted out of her thoughts of a dead Xena's spirit beside her.

_I'll miss you forever, my friend._

* * *

Xena smiled at the thought of her friend on the boat sailing back to the Greece before heading for the land of the Pharaohs. She had redeemed herself at last; now she could be at peace. "Goodbye, Gabrielle. I'll miss you to," She whispered, turning her back to the evening sky.

Gabrielle tilted her head upward, feeling the wind whip around her face, and body. She would return to Amphiloplis and bury her friend beside her brother and mother before heading off to the land of the Pharaohs.

* * *

**(END)**


End file.
